Lyra
L'yra Heartstrings' is the partially fan-given name of a background unicorn pony frequently used by a layout artist for background gags. The name is not mentioned on the show, but it first appeared in merchandising as Heartstrings in the accompanying pamphlet of a mystery pack toy released in January 2012, and was later expanded to Lyra Heartstrings in aPlayful Ponies toy, a trading card, and another mystery pack toy. Her cutie mark is a lyre; "heartstrings" refers to deep feelings of love or compassion, commonly used in the phrase "tug at the heartstrings". Depiction in the series Lyra Heartstrings is frequently used by one of the show's layout artists for background gags,[1] such as bouncing on clouds (in spite of being a unicorn), jumping around excitedly, drinking from a cup, or slouching like a person on a park bench. According to a layout artist on the show, background ponies are nameless, but this pony is labeled "Incidental Unicorn #2" at the studio.[2] She cries when the parasprites eat her pie inSwarm of the Century. A list of her appearances is specified in the charts below. Lyra Heartstrings is frequently seen alongside Bon Bon. The pairing has been explained by a layout artist to be mostly coincidental and based on aesthetic considerations as far as season one is concerned.[1] The two are depicted talking in crowd scenes, enjoying a snack, and even fighting each other: They watch Applejack and Rainbow Dash during the Iron Pony Competition. They have a tussle with each other in the background of one scene of Lesson Zero for the possession of Smarty Pants. They stand next to a well in Secret of My Excess and get surprised by Derpy when she pops out of the well. Lyra stands next to Bon Bon in Hearts and Hooves Day in the village shot, and appears shortly in Apple Bloom's fantasy scene. She appears in multiple shots of the Smile Song, in of which she bounces off a roof with Bon Bon. She appears in the background throughout the market scene in Putting Your Hoof Down, at first slumped on a table, then later sitting up, holding a drinks cup and talking to Bon Bon. Lyra appears without Bon Bon too: A unicorn with her coat and eye color is disguised as a mummy in Luna Eclipsed. She is one of Queen Chrysalis's first bridesmaids in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, along with Minuette and Twinkleshine. In Part 1, she comments on the bridesmaids' dresses, saying that she loves them. In Part 2, she speaks in unison with the other two brainwashed bridesmaids who are blocking Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance's path. The Italian version of Friendship is Magic, part 1 and the Polish version of Call of the Cutie also give her clearly spoken lines. Variants A number of background pony variants using Lyra Heartstrings' basic design and color scheme exist. They are included in the appearances table below. The most common of these is an Earth pony that matches Lyra Heartstrings exactly, save for the absence of a horn; this design is primarily used in crowd shots. A unicorn variety with red eyes appears occasionally in scenes where Lyra Heartstrings runs around town, either on her own - as inApplebuck Season - or as part of a throng of other ponies, as in Boast Busters and The Ticket Master. Not every "running Lyra" has red eyes, however; she does not in Hearts and Hooves Day, and while she has red eyes for most of the race in Fall Weather Friends, they are yellow at the beginning of the race in that episode. Examples are Amethyst Star and Diamond Mint, and she shares her mane style with Rose An earth pony with Lyra Heartstrings' coat, mane color and mane style, but red eyes, appears in two episodes:Over a Barrel and Luna Eclipsed. In both cases, she wears a bonnet. A Pegasus variant with Lyra Heartstrings' color scheme but wings and a different mane style appears briefly in the episode Sonic Rainboom. The lyre is a common cutie mark in the series, but it also appeared in previous My Little Pony generations, for example on the G3 Earth pony Bee Bop.